mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Betrayal
Walkthrough The player takes control of Ken "Aura" Harris. The objective is to find Shepherd at a safehouse. The first challenge is to go through a mine field (quickly duck after the first one appears or it kills you) and the ambushing troops advancing through the smokescreen, while being fired on by mortars. Upon reaching the safehouse, two bullet-proof Jeeps come out and drive away, then they are taken out by Javelins. According to Archer, they were just decoys. At the safehouse, there are multiple breaching points; start with the basement as there is lighter resistance there (and Troy "Leviathan" Taylor will take care of the larger ground floor for you). Lastly, breach the top floor, but beware of troops hiding to your right on the mezzanine floor. After fighting resistance and not finding Shepherd, they find a computer which regards on his intel. The player is then ordered to download all the information. The player must then defend the computer as its files get downloaded. If it gets shot, its download speed slows. As the files download at varying speeds, it is difficult to accurately gauge how quickly the process takes (it should take a few minutes). Once the countdown begins, the player has a limited amount of time to stock up and prepare defenses; the basement has a weapons room, ammo cache, and Claymores, the last of which are very useful for slowing down the enemy. After completing the download, the surviving members of the team fall back to the extraction point. The player must then make a run to the helicopter while being assaulted by mortars. At one point, Aura gets shot by one and finds himself being carried by Leviathan. They successfully make it to the LZ, where General Taylor shows his true intentions and shoots both and takes the files. Shadow Company troops promptly soak your corpses with gasoline (ignited dramatically by Shepherd's cigar). During the burning, you can hear Salmon over the radio say he had some intel regarding Shepherd's and Taylor's true intentions, and saying not to trust him. He is, sadly, too late to warn Aura and Leviathan. Transcript Briefing (Intro theme (sames Loose Ends' intro theme.) USAF changes to the Wolf Logo Ingame (The level starts off with Aura, Leviathan, Archer and Sniper Two-Two together.) *Archer: Snipers in position. *Leviathan: Roger that, engage Shepherd on sight. (Leviathan and Aura move down the cliff. Ambush theme.) *Archer: Roger that, solid copy. *Leviathan: Let's go! Let's go! (They move down and they encounter Bounding Mines.) *Leviathan: Ambush! Targets! Left side! Left Side! (The mine explodes. *Gorilla: That got this place presighted for mortar fire! *Leviathan: Counterattack into the smoke! Push! Push! Push! (They fight back while chanting Ambush. They make it to a road.) *Archer: We got to trucks leaving the target buildings. (The trucks appear.) *Aura: Don't let those trucks get away! *Archer: Roger, firing Javelin danger close. *Aura: Javelin danger close get back from the road. (Target vehicles neutralised.) *Archer: Target vehicles have been neutralise. We have not, I repeat we have not located Shepherd those trucks must of been decoys. *Aura: Roger that, we're advancing to the target building. (They move up on the house.) *Aura: Clear the perimeter. (Perimeter secure.) *Leviathan: Breach and clear the safehouse! Go! Go! (They breach in.) *Aura: Office Clear. *Leviathan: Crocodile, make sure no leaves through the kitchen. *Aura: Leviathan, I'm heading into my next breaching area. Cover me. *Leviathan: Roger that. (They breach in and kill the soldiers.) *Aura: (If it's top floor.) Top floor clear. (If it's basement.) Basement clear. (They clear the next area.) *Aura: All clear, squad regroup with me near the stairs. (They regroup near the stairs.) *Aura: Gorilla, photographs. *Gorilla: Roger that. *Aura: Taylor, this is Aura. No sign of Shepherd, I repeat no sign of Shepherd. Captain Salmon any luck in Afghanistan? *Captain Salmon: Plenty... at least fifty hired guns, but no sign of Shepherd. Perhaps our intel was off. *Aura: Well, the quality of intel must of changed. This safehouse is a bloody gold mine. *Taylor: Copy that. Aura, have your team collect everything you can for an operations playbook. Names, contacts, places and everything. *Aura: We're already on it sir. Shepherd will have nowhere to run. *Taylor: That's the idea. I'm bringing the extraction force, ETA 5 minutes. Get that intel, Taylor Out. *Aura: Crocodile plant your Claymores around the house. Conseal them. *Crocodile: Roger that. *Aura: Gorilla, assemble some sentry guns and put them by the windows to the west and southwest. *Gorilla: I'm on it. (They finish there jobs.) *Aura: Okay, I'm going to download the DSM. Get into positions. (He starts the download.) *Aura: I'm going to cover the sentry guns. *Gorilla: I'll cover from the stairs. *Crocodile: I'll cover from the DSM. *Leviathan: I'll cover from the office. *Captain Salmon: Landwolf Indigo, this is Salmon. More of Shepherd's men just arrived in the boneyard... Soap, cover me. I'm going to slot the guy over there and his radio to tap into their comms. Aura, we're going silent for a few moents good luck up there in Russia. Salmon Out. (They engage the enemies.) *Archer: Enemy chinnook coming from behind, Aura. (The sentry guns attack the enemy helo and destroy it.) *Archer: RPG teams moving from the southwest. *Aura: Roger that. RPG teams moving from the southwest. (More troops come. A wall to the east is breached.) *Archer: You got troops coming through the holes of the basement. *Aura: Roger that. Gorilla destroy the basement. *Gorilla: Roger that. (The basement is destroyed.) *Archer: That'll hold them off for now on from the west. *Aura: Copy that. (More soldiers come.) *Aura: Continue to hold them off. *Gorilla: I'm hit... *Aura: Gorilla is down. (The the transferre completes after seven more waves. Escape) *Aura: Transferre complete, I'm getting the DSM. Leviathan let's go! (He grabs it and they escape.) *Aura: They're bracketing our position with mortars, keep going but watch your back. (They make it to a tree and engage some enemies.) *Aura: There's the LZ. Let's go! *Leviathan: Go, go, go! (They make it to the LZ area but Aura is hit by a mortar. Aura wakes to see Leviathan helping him.) *Leviathan: I got you Aura, hang on! Tango Two-One, I've popped red smoke in treeline! Standby to engage on my mark! *Tango Two-One: Roger that. (Betrayal theme.) We have a visual (Aura is dragged and holds attacking enemies.) *Leviathan: Tango Two-One, cleared hot! *Tango Two-One: Roger that. Clearing hot. (Aura starts to blackout.) *Leviathan: Aura, hang in there! (Aura blacks out. He wakes up finding Leviathan helping him to his feet.) *Leviathan: Come on, get up! Get up! Get up! We're almost there! (They start to walk to Taylor. They get closer Taylor approaches them.) *Taylor: Do you have the DSM? *Leviathan: We got it, sir! (He then puts his hand on Aura and draws something.) *Taylor: Good. That's one less loose end. (He shoots Aura with a M9 sounding-like a Desert Eagle.) *Leviathan: No! (Taylor shoots Leviathan at point blank range in the head. Then he goes to the Aura's dying body and takes the DSM and Shadow Company soldiers take the bodies. They are then thrown into a ditch. Then petrol is poured all over Aura's body) *Captain Salmon: Leviathan! Come in, this is Salmon! We're under attack by Taylor's men at the boneyard! Soap! Hold the left flank! Do not trust Taylor! I say again, do not trust Taylor! Soap, get down!--. (The transmission cuts and the soldier finishes putting the petrol on Aura. Taylor walks up with a cigar and throws it on to Aura igniting the flames. He walks then level ends with black screen.) Category:Missions Category:Levels Category:Pages without images